Verschleppt
| Bild = 4x12.jpg | Staffel = 4 | Nummer = 12 | Originaltitel = Chapter 51 | Erstausstrahlung (US) = 4. März 2016 | Erstausstrahlung (DE) = 20. Mai 2016 | Laufzeit = 46 | Autor = Laura Eason Bill Kennedy | Regisseur = Jakob Verbruggen | Vorherige = Mehr als ein Ehepaar | Nächste = Die Quelle des Terrors |Alternativtitel = Kapitel 51}} ist die zwölfte Episode der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 51. Episode der Serie. Francis bittet Will um Hilfe bei den Verhandlungen mit den Extremisten, die Geiseln zu ermorden drohen. Hammerschmidt nimmt die Anschuldigungen gegen Francis unter die Lupe. Handlung Im Rahmen einer Fernsehdebatte kritisiert Will Conway das Vorgehen von Francis Underwood, der amerikanische Soldaten nach Syrien geschickt hat, ohne die dortige Regierung darüber zu informieren. Zwar bezeichnet er die Festnahme des führenden Terroristen Yusuf al Ahmadi als Erfolg, doch schlussfolgert er, dass die Sicherheit der Vereinigten Staaten und die Zukunft des eigenen Nachwuchses gefährdet sei. Francis entgegnet, dass ICO ohne ihren Führer lange nicht mehr so gefährlich sei wie zuvor. Unterdessen droht Doug Stamper einem Mitglied des Geheimdienstausschusses, George Walleck, mit einer Schmutzkampagne. Walleck hatte dem republikanischen Vizepräsidentschaftskandidaten Ted Brockhart zuvor geheime Informationen zugespielt. Als Francis dies bei der Debatte thematisiert, streiten Brockhart und Conway die Anschuldigungen vehement ab. Doug gibt Walleck, der in der Vergangenheit über seine Militärlaufbahn gelogen hat, bis zum Wahltag die Möglichkeit, die Lüge des republikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten öffentlich zu machen. Conway bemängelt während der Debatte auch die fehlende Erfahrung von Claire Underwood. Claire argumentiert, dass niemand auf ein solches Amt vollkommen vorbereitet sei und dass über die Hälfte des Landes eine First Lady als Vizepräsidentin akzeptieren würde. Francis stimmt ihr zu, als sie plötzlich erfahren, dass eine amerikanische Familie von ICO als Geisel genommen wurde. Die Extremisten fordern innerhalb von 24 Stunden eine Beendigung aller US-amerikanischen Militäraktivitäten in Syrien, eine Reparationszahlung an ICO in Höhe von 10 Milliarden Dollar und die Freilassung von Yusuf al Ahmadi, dem Anführer der islamistischen Organisation ICO. Zudem stellen sie in ihrer Videobotschaft klar, dass sie anstelle von Francis nur mit Will Conway verhandeln wollen. Als Conway und Brockhart eine öffentliche Botschaft aufnehmen wollen, geraten sie in einen Streit darüber, ob sie sich einmischen sollen, um positive Berichterstattung zu erhalten. Brockhart spricht sich dagegen aus und ist der Ansicht, dass die Geiselnahme das Problem der Regierung sei. Conways Wahlkampfleiter Harry Marshall teilt Brockharts Ansicht, kann Conway aber nicht von seinen Absichten abhalten. Francis beauftragt das FBI und andere Behörden mit einer Suchaktion und gibt außerdem bekannt, dass er Conway um Hilfe bitten werde. Er setzt Conway damit unter Druck und kann ihn folglich von einer Teilnahme an den Gesprächen mit den Geiselnehmern überzeugen. Conway diskutiert dies mit Marshall und argumentiert, dass es in seinem Wahlkampf stets darum ging, Pflichtbewusstsein zu zeigen. Doug erfährt vom Direktor der NSA, dass die NSA ein Programm zum Aufspüren von ICO-Rekruten entwickelt hat. Da sich die Ermittlungen auf das Inland beschränken, würden im Rahmen der Geiselnahme nicht nur das FBI, sondern auch Homeland Security und die CIA beteiligt sein. Die Underwoods empfangen Conway und dessen Familie währenddessen im Weißen Haus, wo sie während der Gespräche mit den Geiselnehmern untergebracht sind. Unterdessen trifft sich Tom Hammerschmidt mit Präsident Garrett Walker, der über den aktuellen Stand der Recherchen informiert wird. Walker erhält das Angebot, im geplanten Artikel gegen Francis auszusagen, zögert aber zunächst, da er somit womöglich einem Republikaner ins Weiße Haus verhelfen würde. Letztlich kann Hammerschmidt ihn jedoch von einer Beteiligung überzeugen. Im Oval Office bespricht Francis mit Conway das detaillierte Vorgehen für die Kontaktaufnahme. Der Plan sieht vor, dass die Anwesenheit von Conway nur als Lockmittel dient und er sich nach der gemeinsamen Pressekonferenz wieder zurückzieht. Conway wehrt sich gegen dieses Vorhaben und verlangt - wie Francis sich zuvor erhoffte - eine größere Rolle. In den Büros der NSA wird Aidan Macallan über die bevorstehende Zusammenarbeit mit dem FBI, der CIA und Homeland informiert. Er äußert im privaten Gespräch mit Doug seine Bedenken, versichert ihm aber, dass sie in Sicherheit seien. Bei der gemeinsamen Pressekonferenz im Weißen Haus adressiert Conway als Mittelsmann die Geiselnehmer und teilt ihnen öffentlich die Details der Kontaktaufnahme mit. Derweil treffen sich Remy Danton und Jackie Sharp, die ebenfalls von Hammerschmidt kontaktiert wurde. Sie äußert ihre Absicht, gegen Underwood aussagen zu wollen und möchte, dass auch Remy eine Aussage tätigt. Remy sorgt sich um Jackies Sitz im Repräsentantenhaus, sollten die Underwoods im Gegenzug die Fotoaufnahmen ihrer Verabredungen veröffentlichen. Jackie entgegnet, dass sie ihren Sitz womöglich so oder so verliere und sie mit ihrem Ehemann Alan Cooke bereits die Scheidung vorbereitet habe. Im Situation Room des Weißen Hauses bereitet sich Conway mit Underwood auf den eingehenden Anruf der Geiselnehmer vor. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass Conway sie, Joshua Masterson und Zachary Hawthorne, nicht mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprechen solle, da die Informationen womöglich falsch sein könnten. Claire unterhält sich derweil mit Hannah Conway, die Claire als ihr Vorbild bezeichnet und sie eine großartige Vizepräsidentin wäre. Als sie von Hannah gefragt wird, ob sie es bereue, keine Kinder zu haben, antwortet Claire fragend, ob Hannah es bereue, Mutter zu sein. Die Geiselnehmer stellen unterdessen Kontakt zum Weißen Haus her, können allerdings nicht aufgespürt werden, da sie den Anruf über das Internet tätigen. Das Gespräch verläuft holprig und als Francis ein Lebenszeichen der Geiseln verlangt, drohen die Geiselnehmer damit, der Tochter Melissa Miller die Zunge abzuschneiden. Conway beharrt darauf ihre Stimme zu hören und kann die Situation so bereinigen. Er erreicht, dass die Regierung bis zum Abend Zeit bekommt, um die Forderungen, die Zahlung eines Lösegelds und der Abzug der US-amerikanischen Truppen, zu erfüllen. Die Aufnahme des Telefongesprächs erreicht folglich die Öffentlichkeit. Am Abend erhält George Walleck eine Einladung ins Oval Office. Er argumentiert, dass er Conways Lüge nicht offenbaren könne, da er dann auch selbst die Konsequenzen tragen müsste. Francis spielt auf seine Zeit als House Whip an, in der er Walleck häufig hätte schaden können. Er droht ihm damit, die Lüge über seine Militärlaufbahn aufzudecken, sollte er nicht in Underwoods Interesse handeln. Derweil schildert Thomas Yates Claire seine Eindrücke über den angespannten Tag im Weißen Haus und macht als Grund den Terror aus. Sie unterhalten sich über Conway und darüber, ob das, was er sagt, wirklich authentisch ist. Yates zeigt sich überzeugt, dass Conway zu clever sei, um die Situation zu versauen - entgegen der Hoffnung der Underwoods. Unterdessen konfrontiert Conway Francis mit seiner Gesprächsführung während des Anrufs, die insbesondere von den Medien sehr positiv aufgenommen wird. Conway teilt ihm mit, dass er Francis für seine nur zweijährige Amtszeit bemitleide und er selbst einen großartigen Präsidenten abgeben werde, der langfristig in Erinnerung bleibt. Allerdings spielten sich 99% der Arbeit im Verborgenen ab, wie Francis sagt. Er hält Conway für einen exzellenten Kandidaten, der aber nicht das Zeug zum Präsidenten habe. Mit einem Wahlsieg würde Conway vom Heuchler zum Betrüger aufsteigen. Claire äußert nach ihrem Gespräch mit Yates, dass sie Conway eventuell wieder von seiner Rolle entbinden sollten. Als Francis ihr sagt, dass er neben Walleck eine weitere Idee habe, stellt sich heraus, dass Charlie, der Sohn der Conways, mit zwei von Francis' Spielzeugsoldaten spielt. Francis verlangt zunächst, dass er die Figuren zurückgibt, schenkt sie ihm aber nach kurzer Überlegung. Claire informiert Doug über Francis' Idee, in die Claire stark eingebunden ist. Doug möchte ihr eine Rückmeldung geben, sobald er einen passenden Ort für die Durchführung der Idee gefunden hat. Danach kontaktiert er Laura Moretti, die folglich zu ihm nachhause kommt und dort für ihn kocht. Hammerschmidt bespricht derweil mit Margaret Tilden die letzten Details seines Artikels, den er am nächsten Tag veröffentlichen möchte. Er besteht darauf, den Artikel unabhängig von der Geiselnahme der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Am nächsten Morgen informiert Nathan Green Doug darüber, dass das Auto der Geiseln in Georgia nahe der südlichen Blue Ridge Mountains gesichtet wurde und das Gebiet nun vom FBI und Polizisten abgesucht wird. Zeitgleich betritt Claire ein Haus mit bewaffneten Agenten. Im Situation Room plant Francis die Initiative in den Gesprächen mit den Extremisten zu übernehmen. Er ignoriert den Widerstand und befiehlt, den Anruf zu beginnen. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Mahershala Ali als Remy Danton * Molly Parker als Jackie Sharp * Derek Cecil als Seth Grayson * Neve Campbell als LeAnn Harvey * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Paul Sparks als Thomas Yates * Dominique McElligott als Hannah Conway * Colm Feore als General Brockhart * Damian Young als Aidan Macallan * Andrew Polk als Harry Marshall * Kathleen Chalfant als Margaret Tilden * Wendy Moniz als Laura Moretti * Jefferson White als Joshua Masterson * Joel Kinnaman als Will Conway Gastbesetzung * Michel Gill als Garrett Walker Nebenbesetzung * Jeremy Holm als Nathan Green * Mercedes Herrero als Director of National Intelligence * John Rue als CIA Director * Julian Gamble als Chairman of the Joint Chiefs * CJ Wilson als Agent Lasker * Alfredo Narciso als Agent Holbrooke * Andre Ware als NSA Director * David Bishins als Secretary of Homeland Security * Kim Ramirez als Agent March * Sean Graham als James Miller * Jennifer Leigh Mann als Caroline Miller * Alie Urquhart als Melissa Miller * Dana Healey als George Walleck * Finn Douglas als Charlie Conway * Ben Vandermey als Zachary Hawthorne * Amr El-Bayoumi als Ibrahim Halabi * Gwen Ifill als Herself * Anntoinette Johnson als Gwen Ifill's Producer * Greg Lang als Military Aide * Craig Newkirk als NSA Agent 1 * Gretchen Koerner als NSA Agent 2 * Lane Carlock als Herald Reporter * Anthony Reynolds als Herald Lawyer Weblinks * in der Internet Movie Database en:Chapter 51 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4